LunarChildLuna her story
by Cairistiona Greenleaf
Summary: The life of RC character LunarChild/ \Luna/ \


LUNARCHILD/|\LUNA/|\:: Her past...

The Beginning: Age 7

"NO! STOP!" Luna screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She trembled in fear as she locked her door.

She hid under her bed just as her father broke down her door, a crazed look in his eye. She kept silent as he tore her room apart. A string of curses was heard, then silence.

"Luna, come out, come out where ever you are, my sweet daughter, I promise you won't feel a thing." Luna trembled in fright as she saw her father's shoes stop at the foot of her bed, and she watched as he bent down and leered at her and grabbed her arm in an unbreakable grip and dragged her out from under her bed hitting her cross the face. "Luna you should know by now it is better to listen to your father..."

"Daddy please, I'll be good but please I beg you don't do this! I'm your child! Not someone who you should violate." Luna tried to break free but she couldn't. Her attempts to get free caused her to earn a slap across her face which sent her to the ground her long brown hair falling around her like a veil. Her Father gripped her hair and pulled her up with it causing her to scream in pain and she gripped his hand with both of hers to try and loosen the hold her had on her hair. Her father laughed and tossed her onto her bed and pinned her there with his large frame to her bed. He bound her hands together and tired them to her headboard. She struggled against him trying to break free but couldn't, she screamed out for her mother but she didn't come.

"Luna, you should know by now your mother is under my control, she will never help you…" he ripped her shirt off of her body and ran his hands all over Luna's body as she screamed and writhed under him trying in vain to get away from her Father, but it was for not. He bit her shoulder causing it to bleed as Luna screamed louder in pain then before. Her voice was fading from her screams of terror and pain as her father did the unthinkable to her, his own flesh and blood… He pulled all of her clothing off and stood up letting his pants and underwear fall away and ripping his shirt off as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut along her right cheek down to her jaw and dragged the blade across her chest and stomach leaving bloody trail across her body. It was just before she passed out she felt her insides tear-apart as her father took what never belonged to him. Breaking her for himself and his brothers, her mind finally giving up the fight letting her slip into the darkness she longed for, taking her from her living hell that she knew would never end until she was dead.

She woke the next day in the same way her father left her, naked and tied to her bed. She could smell blood that she knew was her own and a burning pain between her legs every time she even breathed she felt the pain becoming worse and worse until she passed out again wishing for death to take her but it was not to be. Her living hell was just beginning.

LUNARCHILD/|\LUNA/|\:: Her past... in detail.

The Beginning of the End; or so she hoped…: Age 17

After dealing with her father and uncles and even her own mothers abuse after all the years she decided that it was time to put a stop to it all.

One night as he father lay sleeping after his latest violation next to him child Luna snuck away to her bath room and pulled out a small box that she had been saving things in, deadly things. She pulled on a blood stained white silk robe she had stolen from her mother and snuck down stairs past where her uncles slept, past the family that she so hated and went outside. She faced the house and screamed at the top of her lungs waking all in the home causing a many curses to be heard; she laughed to herself and opened the box pulling out a hand gun hiding it in the folds of her robe. She watched as her entire family came out of the house and cursed at her. She soon grew tired of this as they came closer and pulled out the gun pointing it at her father's pants and fired. All grew silent, then her father screamed in pain and fell to the floor cursing his Childs name to kingdom come. She rolled her eyes and fired the gun again killing him. Her gaze flew to her uncles and she did the same to them. Last was her mother left trembling on the ground. Luna knew she could never hurt her mother no matter what, so she said;

"Mother this is your time to run… I hope you are happy to see what I've become because you did nothing to stop it." And with that she walked off into the forest gun still in her hand. She walked to a clearing and looked up at the full moon as a tear ran down her cheek and she made a silent wish that traveled on the wish up to the even watching moon.

"_Please… All I ever wanted was love…. Was that too much to ask?"_ With that she shot herself in the heart dropping to the flower covered field dead. Lafavain, moon spirit, heard her cry before she took her life and sped to the realm of the living to save the poor child and give her the chance she wanted to find love. But Lafavain was too late, when she arrived the woman child, Luna, was dead. Lafavain knew what she was about to do would save and curse Luna, Never to die always to live as the new Lafavain, the new moon spirit bounded to the human world forever frozen in time as a 17 year old. Lafavain put her soul into Luna's body breathing new life into her but also ending her own life.

She spoke just a Luna awoke; "My child of the moon, you will not remember any of what has happened until you find the love you seek from Man, Live my dear you are now Lafavain…LunarChild/|\Luna/|\" and with that the first Lafavain died but the new Moon Spirit was born.

LUNARCHILD/|\LUNA/|\

The Beginning as Lafavain: Age 17

Luna awoke looking up at a moonless sky. _'This must be it…I must truly be dead…'_ She sat up and noticed something odd, there was a sliver light all around her, hanging like a wedding veil. She looks and sow that it was her hair, it was a silvery white, like the shining moon that was not in the sky that night.

"What? How can this be? I can't be alive, I remember the shot…." She pull the front of her rob away from her chest showing a Crescent Moon over her heart where the bullet had struck. She looked around and saw she was still in that same clearing, but she was in a clean silver dress (think Stardust) and not blood stained robe the one she died in. She slowly stood up and looked around and saw a shining light in the distance. She stumbled on toward it, but when she got there she wished she had stayed where she was. In front of her were a group of men that were taking pleasure in a woman that looked almost dead. She turned and fled as fast as she could back but not without being glimpsed by one of the men. He took off after her but soon lost her as she ran into the darkest part of the wood crying. She soon came upon a small cabin ans she entered slowly calling out, but none answered.

She looked around and saw that no one had been here in many years. She walked to a back room and sawsoomething that almost made her vo


End file.
